1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety valve of a portable gas container and more particularly, to a safety valve to release the excess pressure from a portable gas container for the prevention of an explosion, wherein, when the internal pressure of a portable butane gas container increases over certain level, the safety valve instantaneously operates to release the excess pressure gas from the container at once through an excess pressure gas outlet, thereby sufficiently lowering the pressure inside the container to prevent the explosion of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable gas containers include a portable butane gas container charged with a butane mixture having a butane gas among liquid petroleum gases as a main ingredient, which is used for a portable gas range, and aerosol containers, such as hair spray, insecticide, lacquer spray, etc., which use a liquid petroleum gas, etc. as a propellant. These portable gas containers discharge the contents to the outside by using the gas pressure within the containers. When these containers are charged with the contents, the pressure over certain level always exists in the containers.
When a butane gas container receives high heat during the distribution process or upon use, the pressure of the liquid gas contained in the butane gas container increases to explode the container. Especially, in the butane gas container used for a portable gas range, when a user uses it without following the safety regulations or when high temperature or pressure over certain level is applied to it, the internal pressure increases so that the container may deform or explode. Therefore, the pressure which the portable gas container endures, deforms and bursts is defined by law.
Technology exists for a safety valve to release an excess pressure gas of a portable gas container, thereby operating to prevent the explosion of the container when the pressure within the container reaches over certain level, Korean Patent Registration No. 431590 relates to an “apparatus for preventing the explosion of a portable gas range” and Korean Patent Registration No. 515120 relates to a “safety apparatus for excess pressure in a gas fuel container”. However, these have some realistic problems in that assembly work is difficult and they do not properly operate at set pressure. Therefore, the applicant/inventor of the present invention has conducted much research and development to solve the problems of the prior art. As a result, the applicant/inventor obtained the following patents: Korean Patent Registration No. 914620 for a “safety valve for a portable gas container”, Korean Patent Registration No. 1064633 for a “safety valve for a portable gas container”, Korean Patent Registration No. 1281536 for a “safety valve for a portable gas container, functioning to prevent excess pressure”, and Korean Patent Registration No. 1292010 for a “safety valve for a portable gas container”. The applicant/inventor still continues the relevant research and development at great time and expense. In addition to the foregoing, the applicant/inventor has developed and commercialized some technology to prevent the explosion of a portable butane gas container.
However, many butane gas containers with the safety valves as produced and distributed have the problem in that the safety valves fail to be opened at once to instantaneously release the excess pressure gas at once when the gas pressure in the container reaches to certain level. Furthermore, since a little bit of gas may leak between the mounting cup and the gasket, it causes a problem such as fire, etc.